


What should've happened in Chapter 14

by ReduxCath



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Euden is sad, Gen, Morsayati would fortnite dance their graves and we all know it, Violence, basically Morsayati goes ham, because he just comes in with barely a plan, but like, cuz friendship always saves the day except when it doesnt, i mean they're fighting The Other so obviously they're gonna be hitting each other, its à bit intense, what, you thought that the Big Bad for 14 chapters was gonna be an easy fight? lets be reasonable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReduxCath/pseuds/ReduxCath
Summary: So, Chapter 14 released, and it was both AMAZING and terrible at the same time. It was great, I loved it, it was good--but there was that ONE scene, y'know? That one scene where...where things just...just are pushed along because "Hey remember that Euden's dumb"? And it's not a vibe. So I thought that there should be a way to like, make Euden's idea make some sense. And obviously if this were to have appeared in the game, it wouldn't have been *this* gratuitous, but hey, a bit of grimdark zethia never really hurt anyone did it? Especially since that was the thing we were building up for, you know, 14 chaptersTLDR: The Gang tries to fight Satan. Morsayati methodically and precisely tears them all apart, because of course he would
Relationships: Brunhilda | Mym/Euden, Euden/Zethia (Dragalia Lost), hints of, i mean i dont ship it at all but the game seems to a bit, is it one-sided? who knows here?, the moon sure is purdy tonight aint it big bruder?
Kudos: 7





	What should've happened in Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

> Like this isn't some snuff film stuff at all, but there IS punching and hitting and you could probably fill in the details. If you've ever read Umineko, just think of Beatrice's expressions for Morsayati.

Euden barreled through the door to the throne room.

The air was thick with a cold, rancid mana that made his skin prickle underneath his armor. The Prince took a moment to acclimate, then stood tall, his friends by his side.

Before him, on his father’s throne, sat his sister’s _body_. He would not be so foolish as to run towards her a second time like he had done moments prior. This _was_ his sister, but above her, covering her and hiding her from view, was the shroud of a demon. If he focused, he could see The Other’s wicked mana pouring out of every corner of her frame.

But what really helped to ground Euden zi Alberia were those blood-red eyes.

His sister didn’t have eyes so full of contempt.

They had always been kind, always been full of love.

And that was why he was able to speak with confidence. “Morsayati.” Because the being before him, the one his sword would surely fell this day, was _not_ his sister.

“You have done well to come this far, little prince.” His voice was Zethia’s, but deeper, twisted. Those red eyes regarded him coldly, and one of Zethia’s feet began to draw a lazy circle in the air. “As the chosen of the Holywyrm, holder of countless dragonpacts, I expected no less of you.” The demon spoke words of praise, but they were as hollow as everything else about him.

…He almost looked bored.

And that set fire to The Prince’s blood. “It’s over, Morsayati! I’m taking back Zethia!!”

Morsayati looked at ‘his’ nails, watching them reflect in the dim lights. As if Zethia would ever adopt such a vain pose…!! “Oh, really now?”

A strong hand was upon his shoulder. Euden didn’t need to turn back to know that Ranzal had stepped forward and was now behind him. Having him there gave him a surge of strength. “You’ve toyed with that girl’s body long enough, _demon.”_ His gallant voice seemed to cut through the darkness of the throne room. Even Morsayati raised a brow in annoyance. “We’re gonna kick your ass, take back our Boss’s sister, and end this war once and for all!!”

“Yeah!!” They all said in unison. Euden felt his heart glow with love for his friends.

Morsayati silently scanned the group with those red eyes. Euden could feel the tension wash over them, heard Mym hiss quietly through her teeth, the heat of her mana pulsing softly around them in threat. In fact, all of their mana were flaring up in reaction to the presence of the demon. It was like when a cat feels danger and raises its hackles, fluffing up its fur.

This…was to be expected, of course.

This thing _was_ the greatest danger on the continent.

But that didn’t matter!! Euden was certain, absolutely firm in his conviction that everything would end _today._ He drew his sword and pointed it at the demon. “Prepare yourself, Morsa—”

“Ok.”

The room fell quiet.

And the adventurers, stunned, had to take a moment to process what was happening. “What…what did you say?” Elisanne asked, holding her spear just a bit closer to her body, controlling her breathing and making sure her posture did not drop in ferocity.

“You are bluffing.” Cleo shook her head, her huge twin tails swirling in the air slightly. “He is trying to catch us off guard.”

“I assure you, I am doing nothing of the sort.” Morsayati shook ‘his’ head as he stood from the throne. He stretched out a hand, twirled in the air slowly as he spoke, watching it, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to the heroes— _except that the oppressive force of his mana did not waver at all._ “I am a sensible being. I am open to negotiations, even under conditions such as these.”

“You’d think we’d _negotiate_ with you?!” Luca bristled, and notched an arrow.

Euden didn’t have enough time to even raise his arm before Morsayati turned and smiled their way. It sent an icky feeling across his chest. “Mortals summon demons and offer up something in exchange for our services. It is in our nature, is it not?” Those eyes became just a bit shiny with a muted, mocking joy. “Or did you just _come_ all the way here without even learning about your supposed enemy?”

“Luca, calm down. He’s just trying to rile us up.” Euden turned his head, nodded to his friend. The Sylvan gripped his bow harder, but after Laxi touched his arm, he bit his lip, and slowly lowered it.

However, Luca did not remove the arrow.

That was perfect. Just enough threat. Euden turned back to the demon, and spoke, channeling all his diplomatic ability. “Then pray tell, what are your conditions?” He narrowed his eyes. “Depending on what they are, we will ignore them as we see fit.” A nod from Ranzal behind him. Yes, this was good.

Morsayati dragged Zethia’s hand softly across her face, sighing. “When one buys a house, one intends to live in it for a long time. One makes it a home by doing things that one would do inside their home, and thus, that house gains scars that prove that one has lived inside of it. For example, that pillar, over there.” He pointed to one of the pillars in the hall. “You and I used to chase each other around that particular one a lot when we were but small children, dear brother.”

And, to Euden’s astonishment—and his rising sense of anger—small handprints were highlighted all across the pillars of the hall, with many covering the pillar Morsayati had singled out. Many footprints ran around, small, glowing, giving more light to the room, echoing the movements of Euden and Zethia’s past as small ones…

…The glow of the footprints made Zethia’s face, made her smile, look even more wretched. Euden smashed his foot on the ground. “Stop with this wordplay, fiend!!” He reminded himself not to charge in blindly, though the sight of this demon being surrounded by those spinning footprints was making it hard. He took a breath and steeled himself. “What are you talking about?! Zethia is not your house!!”

“But she _is_ , boy with the eyes of green. She _is_ my home, in a sense. I live _within_ her.” Morsayati moved his hand down from Zethia’s collar bone to her upper stomach, smile fading. “And just like any house, she has endured _quite_ the treatment from my activities.”

Mym gasped. “No, you _cur_ , you can’t mean—”

The demon shrugged. “Oh, she’s very strong, I’ll grant her that. Her body was actually in a _superb_ state of physical and mental wellbeing. An excellent composition of nutrients and minerals, and well-trained muscles.” Euden grit his teeth as Morsayati continued to describe his sister like one would a cut of meat at a farmer’s market, twirling slightly as he spoke through her.

Then, he disappeared.

Euden stepped forward, once, twice, eyes frantic. “Z-Zethi—”

“On top of that,” gasps from behind him. Morsayati had materialized behind them, and a circle was quickly made as the group broke apart. The demon kept on speaking with seemingly no concern towards the increasingly angry warriors around him. “her heart is many levels above the quality of the rest of the population of this country—nay,” Another disappearance, then, he was next to Elisanne, who squealed and slashed in fear. The demon dodged with unearthly grace. “of this entire planet, even. I would easily struggle,” Next to Ranzal, who stood his ground and glared. “to find someone like her again,” Next to Luca and Mascula, who quickly pushed their backs against each other. “even if I lined the whole population of intelligent peoples up against a wall.” Mym barely caught Zethia’s golden hair in her burning hands before the demon faded away again.

A soft smile—ruined by those bloody eyes. “She’s just so _loving_ , towards all living things. It’s quite a rush, really.”

“G-Get away!!” Notte, who had been right besides Zethia’s head for a single second after she had reappeared, suddenly noticed her, and screamed in fear as she zoomed away into Euden’s hair. The Prince had no time, nor quarter, to cover her with a gentle hand, but he could feel her on his scalp. Even after she peeked out again from his locks of gold, he could feel her, _trembling_ on top of his head.

Then, Morsayati shook ‘his’ head. “It is regrettable, but—” The Prince and his party were once again united. No more tricks would ever force them apart again. “—your sister’s body is, shall we say…” A gesture, so aristocratic and haughty, one that Zethia would never make. “…about to _expire_. And, well, a soul cannot exist without a body…”

That smile…

…it was a smile that _drank_ of the pain in his expression.

“Y-You’re lying!!” Euden cried out. “Zethia is stronger than you. She’s fine!!”

“But for how much longer, dear brother, will I be able to live in the clutches of The Enemy?” At those words, Euden flinched, and Morsayati’s smile turned into a scowl for a second before neutralizing. “There _is_ one way to save her, however. One way to save her body.”

“What are you plotting?” Ranzal growled, his body pulsing with a barely-retrained torrent of water and wind. From here, Euden could see the deep scowl on his friend’s face.

“It is no plot. All I require is for your Prince to give me his body as my new home.”

The air turned even colder.

“What?!” Luca shouted before Euden could even react. “You think we’re gonna give _him_ , of all people, up to you?! No way, man!” The Sylvan notched an arrow and fired.

Morsayati didn’t even block it. He just tilted Zethia’s head away slightly, and it passed through her hair. But all Euden could focus on was the single strand of precious gold that fell to the ground, unheeded by all the rest. “Lying is…shall we say…the _pedestrian_ way of doing things, child. A being such as myself has no need for trickery of such a sort. All I have ever spoken is the truth.”

“You are _not_ laying a single hand on my darling!!” Mym spoke, her hair burning with embers of flame as she brandished her spear with a flourish. “He’s going to be the man that changes the world, and he can’t do that if _your_ disgusting talons are on his heart!”

“Yeah! Put a sock in it, ugly!!” Notte shouted, reinvigorated and flying once again. “If you wanna take him, you’re gonna have to go through _me!_ ”

At that, Ranzal shot her a coy smile. “Aww, little pipsqueak wants to throw down with the big bad? Cuuuute.”

“I’m not small! I’m fun sized!”

Her words should’ve made him smile—and indeed, Euden’s heart was given a few flecks of light from that good banter…

…but they were immediately snuffed out by Morsayati’s cold, cold glare. “I have no issue fighting with you. Know that if your Prince _actually_ orders it,” An upturned eyebrow made Luca seethe in rage. “I will respond in kind, and you will _not_ survive. I can guarantee it.” Zethia’s hands spread out, and an empty expression dominated her face as the demon spoke. “I can proceed with civility, or I can force myself inside of my dear brother after I _slaughter_ you all.” Those outstretched hands then went back to her chest. “But can the Auspex truly endure that, I wonder?”

For a single moment, Euden saw his sword drenched in his sister’s shining, precious blood, and trembled.

“He’s lying.”

“Hmmm?”

Elisanne stood, relaxed, eyes firm, spear ready. “I said, _you’re_ _lying_ , wicked one. All being allied with the Hells lie, that is your nature.” An ugly scowl disgraced Zethia’s features, but Morsayati did not speak. “My Liege, the demon was able to repeatedly phase around us just now. If your sister were truly in such a dire state, he would not be so lax about wasting mana.”

“T-That’s right! He has to be lying to us!!” Cleo nodded, pointing her wand. “I can feel it. Zethia’s heart beats ever strong in the darkness! We _can_ win!!”

Euden turned to Morsayati…

…and pointed his sword towards the demon. “Nice try.” He muttered severely. Then his voice grew in volume. “I’m not going to let myself be deceived by a demon like you!!”

“Even if I don’t tell lies?” She smiled.

_And that smile really was Zethia’s._

Euden’s sword blazed as he injected mana into the blade through the hilt. “Everyone, get ready! We’re going to give Morsayati the beatdown of the century, save my sister, and end this war!!” At their cries of ascent, Euden bunched his muscles, and kept his eyes on the demon as his friends spread out slightly.

“….So…you choose this path…” A slow, slow clap from those hands. Morsayati’s staff, a wicked corruption of Zethia’s Illian Relic, slowly floated to his side. “…I will speak some 'praises', brother! You and your friends will die today, dressed in the eternal honors of war!!”

The battle began with two arrows striking the stone at the center of Morsayati’s staff, breaking it. Luca smirked. “Maybe stop talking and try to put up a fight, guy!!”

Euden dashed forward, and with Ranzal right behind him, he unleashed a flurry of blows. Morsayati clicked ‘his’ teeth as he was forced to block with his staff, and Euden pushed him back. “We’ll tire him out and expel him from my sister! Try to avoid any of her vital areas!” A cry of ascent, and Ranzal spun to catch Morsayati as he danced.

The axe missed as Morsayati bent over backward, and Euden blocked that sharp heel with the flat of his sword as the shoe flung upward. But Ranzal was a master of combat—any and every enemy who had ever assumed anything about his natural speed or agility due to his size had met defeat. With a flick of his body, Ranzal’s gargantuan mass twisted to strike once more at the possessed Auspex. A barrier formed just as the axe was about to strike, and Morsayati was sent flying away.

“Now!!”

“Leave it to us, darling!!” The two spearmasters were on it. Mym slid down, a trail of pink fire behind her as she readied her spear. Above in the air spun Elisanne, who was chanting a prayer and dressing her entire body with conjured holy water.

Mym struck first, forcing Morsayati to stop and flick around to block her flaming spear. Elisanne swarmed down—and Zethia’s arm flicked back to block with a glowing hand. The three women—well, two women and one demon—quickly entered into a rondo of slashing and grunting as Mym spun her legs around, balancing on her hands before standing up and adopting a more suitable stance for combat. “You’re wide open!” She said, grabbing the staff.

“Unlikely.” Morsayati commented as he blocked Elisanne’s blow and sent her a few feet back. But right behind him was Laxi, ready with a perfect strike. As the Paladyn recovered in the air, she stabbed her spear to the sky, and the glow of it pulsed across the room. Euden was already dashing towards the demon, and he felt the surge of power in his muscles.

“Target locked, commencing elimination protocol.” Laxi spoke, focused. “>Take this, Morsayatiiii!!<”

“HaaaaAAAAA!!!”Euden lifted his sword, covered in light—

“NAÏVE!!” A pulse of darkness—pure, black, cold—pushed them all back with screams. And even though it was so cold, his body burned. “You are all _naïve_!! All of you!!” Morsayati dashed forward, anger in ‘his’ face—and was blocked with Ranzal, who smashed his axe down onto the ground, breaking the marble and blocking him from Euden.

“Everyone, don’t worry, I’m here!!” Cleo yelled out. Floating in the air, she gathered mana and spoke words of hope into it before sending it out as a pulse of regeneration. Euden sighed in relief as his wounds began to heal. “This is good, we’ve got the upper hand!!”

“You mortals always say that—”

“But this time it’s TRUE!!” Ranzal smashed his axe onto Morsayati, who erected a barrier again, and knocked him into a pillar. The mercenary sneaked in one more hit before spinning, his axe coated with poison that Euden could smell from this far away. Before he could be caught by the savage claw of black mana that was born of Morsayati’s swiping hand, however, he jumped back. With excellent acrobatics, Ranzal jumped into the air—replacing himself with a barrage of light-infused arrows that pelted Morsayati. “Everyone, now!!” He yelled.

“Come on!!” Elisanne’s yell resounded as she hit Morsayati away from the pillar and rounded on him with a fine display of spear play. “This day is for Illia! May her worthy name resound from all rooftops!” Her words were laced with mana, which powered up her attacks. “At the end of our long road, do we cast away the sinful shells of hell for the true grace of Heaven!!”

Morsayati flicked out ‘his’ arms, jumped back, and sent out a barrage of shots. “DON’T MENTION THAT WOMAN’S NAME IN FRONT OF ME!!”

“Why, does it burn you, demon?!” The Paladyn stood her ground and twirled her mighty spear, blocking some mana shots as Euden and the others joined her. “Does the utterance of a holy name make you squirm!! Sinful wretch!!”

“You could never defeat them, not even in your prime.” Mym appeared behind Morsayati and grabbed at him, pulling ‘his’ arms behind his head. “You lost because you lack love! You can’t even imagine what motivates people to go past their limits! It was true for that girl, true for Elysium—” And with a grunt, Mym bent herself backwards hard and fast, smashing Morsayati’s head into the ground before jumping away. “And it was true for Aurelius, too! Just as it is for us!”

Everyone cheered, but Euden stopped. The sight of his sister in that small crater—even though she was possessed by The Other—still gave him pause. No, what Mym had done was good. And Cleo was here! They’d be able to heal everything and everything, and Zethia would surely forgive them, and they’d be able to walk out of here, together!!

“Zethia…!!!!”That spurred Euden to dash forward with his comrades, and as they all dressed themselves in mana and shot forward, he brought down his holy sword onto the ground—and the throne room was, for a single moment, filled with the light of friendship.

And Euden floated in a white expanse.

“I’m going to get you back! Big brother’s going to save you!!” He yelled out in that blinding light.

For a single moment, she appeared before him—just as she had always looked.

“Zethia…!” He smiled, tears welling up in his eyes.

…

….Zethia looked up at her brother and shook her head. _Not yet…Morsayati is still…_

She didn’t speak with a voice, but Euden knew what she was saying.

_Run…!!_

The light…faded.

Euden blinked, and stood before that crater which was crackling with spent mana. “…Where’s Zethia?” He asked. He then felt it, the presence of all his friends. He turned back, and they gave him confused, anxious looks as they looked around. “W-Where did she go?!”

“The throne, the throne!!” Notte’s small voice squeaked out. She flew close and pointed. “Look!!”

…Morsayati sat on the throne.

‘His’ head was hung low. He was breathing hard. ‘His’ hands gripped the sides of the large seat, trembling.

“…you…”

Was this fear?

“Tremble, foul one, for there is no Salvation waiting for one such as you!” Elisanne proudly preached. “Know the depth of your sin!”

Was the Demon Lord afraid?

“We’ve got him on the ropes.” Ranzal breathed out, chuckling wildly. “Come on, lets—”

…. _no._

That wasn’t fear.

“…kidding me.”

Morsayati, body shaking from rage, tilted his head back. Zethia’s kind, beautiful was twisted into a disgusting snarl—but a chill went up Euden’s spine nonetheless. “YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!” That snarl, that angry countenance, was twisted into a terrifying smile. “IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?! REALLY??” And Morsayati laughed hard. He guffawed, using Zethia’s body, making her smash her fist in a way that was so unlike her, so disgusting, so vile. His shrieking laugh echoed throughout the throne room, and Euden felt his grip grow lax for a moment. “THIS— _THIS_ IS WHAT YOU CHALLENGE ME WITH, ELYSIUM?! THIS IS YOUR CHAMPION, YOUR _CHOSEN HERO?!_ AHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAA….”

The laughter died down.

And Morsayati pushed himself off of the throne before turning back—and _stomping_ on it hard, once, with a deep grunt.

Euden and his friends took a step back from the loud noise. Morsayati turned back—and his red eyes glowed something sick and deadly, all the while wearing a kind smile that made Euden’s stomach lurch. “ _Oops_.” Behind the demon, the great Throne of Alberia—who his father, and his father before him, and his father before him, all the way back to Alberius—the throne that all the Kings had sat upon, lay utterly broken. It was clear that no one would be able to sit on it again. “I broke the throne, big brother! Silly me.”

Somehow, that didn’t make Euden angrier, like it did all his friends who were shouting.

It…it made him feel—

“A kingdom is not the castle where its king lives. It is not the size of his army, nor the glint of the crown on his head. It is the _people_ who follow him. That is the true essence of a kingdom. So really, I guess I just acted out just now for nothing.” A casual flick of that precious hair. “I could feel Aurelius’ butt impressions for an entire _month_ after I took over. Filthy degenerate. I guess you could say I was finally fed up.”

“Par for the course for you, innit?” Ranzal spat, holding his axe firm. “I was wondering when you’d resort to doing petty stuff like that.”

“Yet a broken clock rings true twice a day.” Cleo pulsed healing light across all of them. “A kingdom is made of _people_. You fight not just us, but the whole of Alberia.”

“That’s why we can’t lose.” Luca nodded. “We’ve got people who trust us, people who believe in us!!”

“And we will never betray them.” Elisanne spoke next, her spear twinkling with the light of twilight as she wove a wordless spell over it. “Belief is power, it is the mark of hope!”

“Love will always triumph against a being such as you.” Mym hugged Euden, pulsing hot mana through his body, shocking him awake. She had known, she had sensed that the image of his father’s throne had scared him. For a single instance, Euden allowed himself to cry tears of relief. Relief at being surrounded by such dependable, good people. “Love never fails, right?” The Flamewyrm gently spoke, her smile warmer than the sun.

“Love is something I do not understand. But it is something I _feel_.” Laxi walked up next to Luca, never taking her eyes off of Morsayati. “>But you, you don’t feel love, do you? It’s just as Mym said. You can’t feel any love.<”

“Zethia’s heart shines within you. And as long as that light is there, we will keep fighting..!!” Euden finished their speech, reinvigorated. “Are you listening, Zethia!? We won’t give up, ever!!”

Morsayati blinked.

Then sighed, face tilted up, away from them all.

Slowly, the demon looked back down. “Love is… the same as the air. It is all around, ever present. It truly is the single, defining element of all things.” For a single moment, Zethia’s eyes were _black_. “So if I just ignore love…”

Those black eyes were suddenly in front of Euden, and Zethia’s cold, cold forehead pressed itself against his as Morsayati whispered, very softly. “…it’s the same as if it were to _not exist.”_

  


_Now…it is time for_ my _turn to show you what I can do…_

The heroes were panting, sweaty, tired, and bruised.

Morsayati twirled around, staff dancing. “Come, dear brother!! Let us continue this rondo of despair! More, more pain! Sing more for me!! Let us all join in a chorus!!” The room was filled with fiends that had materialized, and every single adventurer was busy trying to find an opening.

A large ogre fell with a sickening ripping sound as an axe tore through its chest. “You _crazy monster!!”_ Ranzal shouted as he smashed his axe, and Luca joined him, screaming as he shot arrow after arrow. The two men put up a valiant effort, but they were blown away just as before, yelling from the pain of the shocking mana that ripped through their bodies.

“>I won’t let you hurt my friends any more!!< Initiating demon suppression.” Laxi pushed forward. “You fall today!!”

“…Ahh, I know what _you_ are.” Morsayati spoke as though he were being shown a costume worn by a child. “Yes, yes, you are an _android_ , a marionette gifted with artificial intelligence!” Knocking the sword away with the back of ‘his’ hand, Morsayati grabbed Laxi’s arms, and forced her to twirl with him. “You are such a wonderful creature! An afront to the twisted nature that the Dragons so espouse! Truly a marvel of human engineering!”

“Laxi isn’t that at all!” But more fiends materialized, and Luca was unable to come to her aid.

“Let me go this instance. >We aren’t an afront to nature! We’re good! We are loved by everyone!<” The android protested, broke free, and slashed with a flaming sword.

“Yes…yes you are loved. I see the shining blessings of appreciation deep within your circuits.” Morsayati twirled his staff and blocked every single one of those blows. “But that’s just because the people of this era are not _educated_.”

“W-What are you talking about? >Stop trying to confuse us!!<”

The flaming sword was knocked away.

“Laxi, Mascula!” Euden intercepted, brandishing his blade. “Step away from them!”

“Brother, do you know how androids work? Do you know how to program?? Ruby? Matlab? C++?” A tilt of the demon’s head—all the while the battle raged around them. To Euden, these were nonsense words, and his face said as much. “You don’t know, do you? You don’t know _anything!!”_ Morsayati flicked ‘his’ hand, and Euden was flung away, barely catching himself before an imp could tear at him with its razor-sharp claws.

Laxi took one step back. Then another. “The people of this world do not know of my inner construction. But that is fine. They do not need to understand it.” Even though their body was moving back, the androids were still defiant. Their eyes shone with bravery. “>None of that affects our soul!!<”

But that bravery was flickering—and it nearly died when Morsayati blinked out of existence, only to reappear behind Laxi, gently grabbing at her shoulders. “When artificial intelligence was first put forward in the human world, people were torn. Some heralded it as a step forward for engineering and coding efforts, while others were fearful of the ability to ‘create a life’.” Laxi couldn’t break away from that iron-hard grip no matter how hard she tried. Morsayati continued to whisper, his voice clear among the din of battle. “The creation of Artificial Intelligence was always a selfish endeavor for humanity. It was never about _making people_ , just exercising their increasing intellectual might. You _do_ know that, right?”

_You are just a byproduct of human ambition._

”That…” For a single moment, hesitation. Then rage. “>That doesn’t matter!!< I am here! >We are alive!< We live!!”

“Laxi, don’t let him get to you!” Elissane yelled out, but was not able to break the fiend’s advance on her.

“Laxi, don’t listen! Mascula, keep her safe, you hear!!” Ranzal’s protests also resounded.

“Laxi!!”

“Mascula!!”

Though those loving, concerned shouts resounded, the android began to shake under the suggestive powers of the demon, who kept on speaking. “Is it ethical to make a life from code? Do AI have hearts? Do they have souls? And who gives them that soul?” A gentle push, and Laxi was facing Elisanne, who was fighting bravely. “Is it God? Or is it people? Can people make souls? And if they can…”

“Stop it!!” Laxi cried. “>Laxi, calm down, this is just—<”

“Humanity feared your very concept because it would make them have to wrestle with the idea that they were _fully responsible_ for their world…” Morsayati walked around the terrified android, and gripped her by the neck, applying more pressure, more pressure. “…You _scared_ them back then. And eventually, you’ll scare them again. When they grow intelligent once more, intelligent enough to think about the ethics of a thing like you…”

A twisted frown. “…You scare people.”

Laxi opened her mouth to say something—

But a blast of black water mana tore through her system, and Morsayati chuckled. “I’m not going to tell you if you have a heart or not. I’m going to let you wrestle with that on your own. Ok? Just like all those cute little friends of yours did.” And with that, the android was _kicked_ , sent barreling through fiends, and into a wall.

The android twitched, but could not do anything else.

“Nooo!! Laxi, Mascula!!” The poor, poor Sylvan boy tore through the fiends, his shirt ripping in the process. With trembling hands, he reached up to hold his friend. “Speak to me, come on!!”

“L-L-L-L-L-Lu—Lu—Luca—Luca—I—I am—alright—”

“I’m here, just—”

But Cleo, who had run up to help, was interrupted by Luca, who flicked his head and sent out an ugly, uncoordinated barrage of arrows with a scream. Then, the son of the forest saw a glint of iron—and grabbed the sword. “Morsayati!!!”

“Tear that bastard apart!!” Ranzal yelled out, joining his friend.

“Ah, the comic reliefs!” Morsayati laughed as he dodged and parried every single attack, sneaking in little jabs here and there that disoriented the warriors and made them cough. “Two on one is much more winnable, isn’t it? Oh, but you already tried a whole party against me, didn’t you?” Another sick laugh.

“You—You hurt my friend!!” Luca bellowed, angry tears in his eyes. “On my honor, I won’t let you live! I’ll—I’ll—”

“Luca, calm down, please! That’s still—”

Morsayati sent a wave of energy to knock Euden off his feet, and had him dragged back by a fiend so that he couldn’t interrupt. “Your honor? Is that supposed to be from your tribe?”

“We are a proud people!! And we don’t stand by while someone hurts those we care about!!” Luca swung his blade—

—and missed. Morsayati materialized a sword and fought him on equal terms, all the while twisting to block every single one of Ranzal’s attempts at an attack. “Oh, are you so proud? Is that why you had to ask an _outsider_ to save you from, what was it, only a handful of soldiers?” Luca blinked, and was pushed back.

Morsayati floated into the air, and spread out purple lightning bolts, forcing both men to dodge. “I know of all things pertaining to my empire, fool. The company that was sent with Emile was _barely_ trained. Easy pickings. I was planning on orchestrating their slaughter at your people’s hands and hunting you down that way.” A smug shrug. “But you instead _begged_ for my adorable Brother to help you. What’s a people that can’t even defend their own territory? Didn’t that ox man say it best?”

“DON’T BRING HIM UP!!” Ranzal loomed over Morsayati and grabbed at ‘his’ ankle, flinging him to the ground in a valiant attempt to disorient.

“Oh, and _you_ , you’re the wretched son of that town that clings to the shore! Your soups are quite the delicacy, I hear. Too bad this body is allergic to shellfish, though.” A mad cackle as Ranzal’s axe was torn out of his hands and smashed under that pointed heel. “When I read up on who you were, it was quite a shocking story. So dramatic!”

“What the hell do you know?!” Ranzal spat.

The son of the sea tried to land punch after punch, but Morsayati kept dodging, teasing him with seductive moves all the while. “Hey, tell me, did it feel _good_? Did it feel good to betray your own father and leave your people behind, after you threw a tantrum so wild it demolished one of the chambers of parliament? I heard their repairs on that set the city’s financial plans back a few good months!” Ranzal’s face was suddenly dressed in a wild, unrecognizable expression as he pulled out a sword and smashed against Morsayati’s barrier. “And after all that, your daddy forgave you, didn’t he? Because you brought the Seventh Scion along for the ride, and it was more profitable to him to keep you as a contact to a rising power, right? That was it, right?!” That gorgeous face was alive with _raw interest_ for the life Ranzal had led. "It wasn't _actually_ love, was it? It was just the powerful maintaining power? Privilege using Privilege, right? Right???"

It was like…like this demon saw him as entertainment.

_So dramatic!_

“You don’t know anything about my father…!!” He growled.

“I know he raised a loser son who ran around for years.” And with that, Morsayati raised ‘his’ knee quickly, right into Ranzal’s stomach. Making the man double over, the demon took the opportunity to smash his head down onto the ground. “You think a man like you can take care of an army?! They’re dying outside of my castle as we speak!!”

A thunderous roar, and a flash of blinding light from behind his head. 

“ _Shining_ —”

With wicked fluidity, Morsayati turned, expression blank, and grabbed at the tip of Luca’s burning blade.

The light mana was sucked into the demon’s hand, and no matter how much Luca struggled, it wouldn’t break free.

Slowly…Morsayati caressed the sword, moving ‘his’ bored expression closer to Luca’s…

And once that hand was somewhat near the hilt of the sword, he bent it.

Laxi’s sword bent with a strange and funny squeak.

And Luca was rendered immobile.

As though wiping away that bored expression, as the blade swooped down, Morsayati’s bored face broke out into a twisted smile. He stuck out his tongue, and at that moment Luca had no doubt in his mind.

Demons were real. “TOOO BAAAAAAAAAAAD~~~!!!”

“Not done yet, I’m not!!” Ranzal lunged upwards from where he had been smashed down—

And Morsayati grabbed at his hair with ‘his’ free hand. The mercenary could do nothing but smile a daring, injured, insulting grin as he pushed his hands—burning—against the crackling barrier around the demon’s borrowed body.

Morsayati bunched his muscles and grabbed Luca’s long ear. He swung his arm, dragging the stupefied Sylvan towards Ranzal’s defenseless chest. “If you two are such good friends,” The mercenary had to stop focusing on tearing through that magic film, and caught his friend at the last moment. “maybe you should die _together!!_ ” With that, the demon crouched down _low_ , and delivered a single punch to Luca’s exposed chest—which was blocked, last moment, by Ranzal’s forearms, forming an X.

That didn’t block the surge of mana that exploded between the gaps of Morsayati’s fingers and the leather. The two men were flung back , and a pillar broke from their impact.

“Luca!! Ranzal!!” Cleo raised her staff, and began to pulse _heavy_ healing mana around the entire venue. Sometimes it leaked into the monsters, as she was getting too frantic to focus properly the entire time. But she did her best to regain her focus, to only heal those she needed to heal.

“Ah, silly me. I seem to have forgotten one of the core rules of war theory…” Morsayati took a step towards the purple-haired woman, who, for all she was experiencing, stood her ground.

“Dispose of the healers first.” Elisanne blocked her path, fiend skin dangling from her spear as she spat on the ground. “A common tactic, lacking in honor.”

“Ahhh, the _Paladyn_ seeks to best me…” Morsayati smiled before easily catching the tip of Elisanne’s spear and locking it with his staff. “There are those that say I’m your Lady’s son, you know.”

“Lies, you won’t rile me up like you did the others.” Her eyes were steel, and her frame was set. With a grunt, the Paladyn broke the church relic and stabbed, managing to scratch the side of Morsayati’s host. “Your words won’t work on me.”

“So you cling to your faith, even though you _know_ of the abuses hidden within your clergy?” A scowl dressed the demon’s face. “….So disgusting.”

A punch to the Paladyn's face.

Another.

And when the demon managed to grab onto Elisanne’s hair, he bent down on one knee, and grabbed at her cheeks, forcing her to look up at the ceiling as he blasted a hole inside of it. “Do you see? Do you see the moon? Your Gods sit upon it, watching us. The witch who cursed me, and the lizard who sealed me, sit there right now, watching. That’s how your dogma speaks of them, right?” Morsayati squeezed her chin harder. “Ever watchful, vigilant…”

“I-Illia…Illia….lovesh ush all….” Elisanne tried to bite at those fingers—but they quickly migrated to her throat, and she croaked.

“But if they love you so much, why not kill me themselves? Why don’t the gods kill the demons of the world? Why do they send out people like you to do so? To get hurt and _die?_ ” A low, malicious cackle echoed.

“I—I would willingly give up my life for my cause!! I’m—”

“You are an adult woman. Able to make her own decisions…” Morsayati pulled Elisanne up, and then knocked her back so that she lost her balance and fell to the ground. The demon addressed the whole of the crowd, and snapped ‘his’ fingers so that the remaining fiends withered and died. “But what about the _children_ you have conscripted into your care?”

Elisanne’s eyes went wide.

“Shall we take a listen? They’re all fighting, you know. All of your _precious friends_ , who have sworn themselves to my Brother…” Several multicolored orbs formed in the air, and Morsayati turned to Euden…

…with blue eyes, for a terrible, heart-wrenching moment. “It must be nice to have so many friends. I never really felt like I did. I had so many faithful servants...but the Auspex isn't supposed to be anyone's _friend._ ” Those eyes were downcast. Sad.

Euden’s chest ached as he reached out for his sister. "That's not..true...me and Notte...we-"

Euden was cut short. The orbs began to vibrate, one after the other. And from the orbs came voices, slightly echoed—but so, so very recognizable.

_“Louise!! It’s ok, let me heal you! I’m here!!”_ Lowen, the youth who was so loved, was speaking. The warriors in the throne room froze.

 _“Lowen—Ahh!!”_ Louise’s screams made Cleo cover her face.

_“Let my sister go!! Let her—” A sickening sound._

_“Damned Dyrenell scum.”_ A gentle, yet strong voice.

_“Erik!!”_

_“You barbarians, who would dare lay your hand upon a maiden and her brother..!!” And the din of war raged on._

“L-Lowen…” Elissanne whispered. Then she shook her head. “He’s being brave! They’re pushing back! What are you trying to prove!?!”

The demon smirked, and snapped ‘his’ fingers again.

_“Vixel, where’s Elias?! I can’t see him any—Triplet Aria!!” A melodious, yet terrifying song, adorned with the screams of soldiers as their eardrums were assaulted with mana-infused sound._ Lucrieta’s song, usually so full of life, sounded strained.

 _“Elias!? Elias—oh, oh Lady Above, my boy!!”_ Vixel sounded like he was out of breath.

_“I’m fine, really—”_

_“You aren’t fine!! Stand still!!”_ Pia’s voice, followed by what was obviously the sound of a twirling spear.

“Sounds like he’s injured _pretty_ badly.” Morsayati muttered with a bemused expression.

Elisanne trembled. “V-Vixel and they others are there, they’re helping—”

Another snap. Another orb.

_“Maribelle!! No—She’s unconscious. Dammit!!”_ The Paladyn’s face went pale, and her lips were robbed of any speech.

 _“Watch your back, Heinwald. If you die here, she’s done for.”_ Curran. That was Curran, the Inquisitor!!

_“I could say the same for you, friend.”_

“Friend?” The demon chuckled. “That voice was laced with so much _ardor_ , wasn’t it? Not exactly friendly, right?”

_“Yo, buddy. You’re listening, right?”_ Joe’s soft, bass voice echoed through the hall. Were these his inner thoughts? _“I don’t got many arrows left. If you could make them fly true, I’ll bring flowers to your grave and drink with you, ok? I know you wanna see me bad, but not so soon, alright?”_

_“I can’t die here. Not now…!! Everyone needs me to be strong!!”_

_“Don’t touch her!! Don’t touch Lazry!! Over my dead body!!”_

_“I haven’t found it, yet!! I haven’t found the answer to my question!!”_

Over and over, multiple voices—all recognizable, all distinct—resounded from those trembling spheres. With every shout, every vow, and every supplication, the morale of the adventurers dropped bit by bit, until Elisanne was reduced to tears. “Stop it…Don’t hurt them any more…”

After coughing, another voice came out of Morsayati’s throat. The Paladyn’s mind went white as her own voice sounded from that demonic throat. “Oh, why must I fight? Why must war rage on?! If only, if only I could be free! Oh, but fie, I must fight for what I believe in! I must, for what is a Paladyn who does not take up the blade? Oh, Illia, blessed _Goddess_ ,” hearing Elisanne’s own voice say those words with such derision made people’s heads spin. “spare me, let me pass from drinking this cup! And please, give me an answer!! Who should I follow?! What should I believe?! Am I not worthy of you, of an answer from you, Mother Most High?!”

The demon slowly made her way to the Paladyn…bent down, and stroked her face. “…She doesn’t care.”

Morsayati didn’t even have to beat her down.

This woman was done.

“You would desecrate our bonds to such a degree?!” Mym pushed Morsayati back with a shock wave that sent Elisanne flying away. The Auspex’s shoes were dug into the broken marble, and with a single arm, the demon tore away the large draconic arms to reveal a tear-stained face.

“ _Obviously_.”

What followed was a rapid succession of punches to Mym’s entire body, which sent her back as well. The dragon tried to valiantly stand, spat on the ground, and fell—barely keeping herself ‘upright’ by holding her wobbling spear against the ground to support herself.

“I…I can’t forgive you…”

Morsayati turned his head just slightly….and saw that meek girl crackling with power that was so heavy it made the surrounding loose rocks float and tremble. “Hoh hoh, so you approach me like that?”

“I can’t forgive you!! I won’t!! Ever ever ever!!” Even though her current weapon was not meant for combat, the crystal glowed so brightly to the point of letting out a sharp, shrieking tone as its mineral matrix strained under the influx of mana. Below Morsayati, rapidly overlaying magic circles were drawing themselves—

And with two hands, the demon caught all five of the blasts. “So the girl that tagged along has grown this much…” The demon brought ‘his’ hands down, and observed the writhing masses of the projectiles, shrinking slightly due to the sheer pressure of his mana. “Such a magnificent evolution.” Zethia’s face looked straight at Cleo. “If demons could actually praise, I would commend you for reaching this depth of magic. You, who have swam to such a level in the abyss of knowledge and come back out, are the best among all of these warriors…”

That honest face grew tainted with a grin. “…If you somehow survive, try to remember what I’m doing. It’s always so good to see mortals…” Magic sigils of origin outside this world drew themselves in the air. Five of them. Cleo’s blasts each moved towards the center of those sigils, and were inscribed with black mana. “…try to touch our realm.” A low sound came from those spinning mana pools, humming higher and higher.

“...Everyone, heads down!!!” Euden shrieked.

They barely had time to cover their bodies in mana.

The throne room of Alberia, where season after season of royal family had played, grown, and ruled, was blown to smithereens. The pillars fell, and the roof that they supported began to be dragged down by gravity—only to be torn into bullets by the seemingly infinite magical blasts from Morsayati. The stones tore through the large oak doors, through the hallways. The pressure of the blasts radiated throughout a radius 3 times larger than the physical debris’, and caused all the castles’ stained glass windows to break.

The ruined throne room was bathed in the sad, useless light of the moon.

And it all happened in the span of mere seconds.

The air crackled with mana, the night air was cold, and Euden, after a few more moments, turned his head upwards.

Ranzal was being held, once more, by the scruff of his hair. He opened his eye, and mouthed _no_.

But Morsayati turned his demon eyes towards the Prince anyways.

“Brother…” He let Ranzal go, who groaned, wheezed. “…Is that all? I thought you were going to free me? Defeat the enemy that keeps us apart?”

“Zethia…” Euden let his tears flow, shut his eyes, began to curl up.

“Stoppp!!!” A tiny voice.

Euden’s eyes flung open, and his body moved without thinking.

Notte was pulling at Morsayati’s hair.

“Stop it! Stop it! Stop hurting my friends! Stop making them sad!!” The fairy protested, punched, kicked, bit, and threw the biggest tantrum she possibly could.

With empty eyes, Morsayati grabbed her by her tiny hands, and peered in close.

“…You are…a small version of them…of those cretins…” The demon cocked its head, curious. “…The proportion of will to the size of your body is obscene.” And then, he smiled wickedly. “Hey, wouldn’t it be _hilarious_ if you— _you of all people_ —somehow were the one to defeat me? If you just pulled something out of your butt right now?”

Euden reached them just in time to catch Notte as she was flung to the air, crying out. “Funny, alright.”

Euden cradled his fairy friend, and her wrists were slightly bruised. “Notte, why would you do that?!”

“I…I wanted to help…” She groaned, trying not to let the pain show on her face. But she was also tired, and terrified. “…Everyone was crying, and I…”

“Of course they were crying, you _idiot!!”_ Euden tilted his body so that the kick connected with his back instead of with his vulnerable hands. “Brother, I believe all our siblings have had encounters with you over the past few months. And they’ve all doubted your capacity as a leader, have they not?” With no protest, Euden was lifted up into the air by Morsayati, while Notte lay on the ground, screaming her tiny lungs out. Holding the Prince so that he hung by a good handful of hair and wiggling just ever so slightly, the demon turned him around so that he could see the wreckage, and the tired, barely conscious bodies of his friends. “This is why they said what they said, boy. Because you’re just _playing_ at being a king!!”

“I…I’m the king of New Alberia…” That statement, which was supposed to be a cry of defiance, came out as a weak protest instead. "The people...they wanted me to..."

“Are you? Are you really? A king without even marrying? Without having ever ruled over a territory before now?” He was wiggled roughly again. “My scouts—and yes, we have scouts in your disgusting Halidom—tell me that all your friends are the ones that run the operations in your castle. You just tag along, add your piece, and serve as a symbol of hope. Do you know what we call that, Brother dear?”

Morsayati’s demonic whispers lapped at his ears. “We call that a _figurehead.”_

And that was when Euden realized the truth.

_They were not going to win against Morsayati._

He could feel it. Zethia’s body was definitely tired, but it still pulsed with so much mana. It was almost horrifying how dense it was. And he and his friends? They were barely managing to keep their eyes trained up towards him, weakly calling out. There was no chance that they would be able to perform any of their techniques. _And any more transformations would be life-threatening for all of them._

And so…Euden…withdrew his Approval from his closest friends.

The impact was felt immediately. “T-The dragons, they grow quiet—” Cleo trembled.

“My Liege!! What are you—”

“Don’t move unnecessarily, Elly! If you faint here, you’re as good as dead!!” Ranzal understood. Mym also turned to whisper something to Elisanne. Yes, they were understanding.

They would not shapeshift under these conditions.

Not at all.

“You’re giving up, I see.” Morsayati chuckled. He let go of some of Euden’s hair. Bit by bit, more and more. “…Aurelius’s spawn are all so disappointing. Kind of tragic.”

“…You can have me.”

“Oh?” Euden’s hair was magically pulled back into that grasp, and he grimaced. The demon paid it no mind. With a horrifying smile, Zethia’s face was pushed against his. “Whaaaaat diiiiiiid yooooooouuu juuuuuuust saaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy?”

“I—I said—”

“Saaaayyyy iiiiiiiit loooouuuuuderrrrrr, Brrrroooooootheeerrrrrr!!!” Utter glee, devoid of love for neighbor, was on that face. “Teeeeellllll meeeeeee whhaaaaaattt yooooouuuu waaaaaaaaaaannnt!!!”

“I…I submit!!” He cried out. “Please!! You can have my body! You can have it all! Just, just please, let them all go!!”

“Ohhhhhhh?”

Euden could not bear to look at his friends—he ignored their protests, which were so, so sensible.

If Euden lost himself to the Other, the world was dead.

He had too many contracts with too many dragons, and some of those dragons were singular forces of nature in their own right.

If he was controlled, they would be too.

“Darling!!! Please, don’t do it!!”

Mym—Brunhilda’s plea, it almost made him take it back.

But the thought of all of them dead made him bite his lip hard. “Please….just put me down…and you can have my body.” Crying, Euden felt himself being lowered from that terrifying height. “And…and let Zethia go too…please, just let all of them leave. Heal them, and let them walk out…”

He turned, and bowed to the Other. “I beg of you…”

“…..”

“……”

Everyone was silent.

“Kiss my shoe, and it is done.”

“You—”

But Luca’s protests were cut short by a soft, almost imperceptible sound.

A burst of wicked laughter—no longer using Zethia’s voice—resounded. “He ACTUALLY DID IT!! OH, OH THIS IS SO GOOD!! DO YOU SEE YOUR CHAMPION, ELYSIUM?!”

Morsayati was now wrapped up in a vortex of purely passionate black mana, stuck in his own bliss, utterly unable to perceive anything.

Euden turned back, eyes weak to his friends. Silently, he undid his chest plate, and let it fall to the floor.

The terror in their eyes told him they understood his request.

“THEN LET US COMMENCE, BROTHER!! LET ME ENTER YOU, AND LET YOURSELF SINK INTO THE ABYSS OF YOUR OWN MIND!!”

A pulse of mana, and his friends were healed—just slightly so. Not enough to allow them to wield any real techniques….just enough to escape. Zethia opened her mouth, and from it arose a terrifying cloud of smoke, which coiled, spread across the sky, and coiled again, entering Euden by the nostrils.

The pain was unimaginable.

Euden could feel the weight of a hundred thousand curses entering his body. He saw his muscles—down to the most basic element of his body—being defiled, bit by bit, by those curses. His entire form was being overtaken, and after that—after that, his soul would be trapped. “Zethia….Zethia…”

“Ahh, I can feel the moon on my miasma…I can feel you looking at me as I defile your hopes, Illia!! Can you see me?! Can you see me?!” The demon, floating out of Zethia’s body, turned to the moon, and made an expression outside of the realm of mortal language. “Can you _see?!”_

“….That’s quite enough.”

With a shaking eye, Euden saw—

Beren, standing, with a stern expression on his face. “…I can’t believe you’re so weak, brother. It’s pitiable that we’re related.”

“I-It’s that damned kid!!” Ranzal shouted.

“Still your tongue, knave.” And with that, a terrible tremor overtook the ruined royal throne room.

“WHAT IS THIS….” Morsayati’s cloud twisted, and tore itself out of Euden’s cellular matrix, causing the young Prince to fall down and tremble for a moment. But the Prince saw it all. “WHAT IS THIS?! NO, NO THIS CANNOT— _YOU, WHAT ARE YOU?!”_ The demon began to fight back against Beren, who was dragging his cloud into his body with black mana claws extending from his hair. “WHO ARE YOU THAT YOU CAN TOUCH ME SO?!”

“….I am what will exceed you. That is all you need to know.”

Euden…saw Morsayati drained into that boy.

And then, weakly, turned his head towards Zethia, who was falling, falling, falling—

\--and was caught by Elisanne. “Auspex! Milady?!”

“She’s…here…” He smiled, and sighed as he felt Cleo start to tend to his wounds. “I’m…I’m sorry…I didn’t know what else to do…I just..I just wanted…” Even as Cleo told him to stop talking, the Prince kept apologizing, over and over, for even suggesting that he was going to follow Morsayati’s plan. He shook his head, even as Mym bent down and assisted with his healing. “I’m so sorry…I’m such a terrible—”

“You saved us all.” Ranzal said, tears in his eyes. He nodded towards Mym, who couldn’t keep back the tears and was covering her face.

“…Well…that isn’t quite right.” Another voice. Euden strained his head. “ _Beren_ saved you all, didn’t he?”

And with a snap of his fingers and a pulse of mana, Phares restored their energy completely.

Euden had to take a few good moments before he could stand again, knees shaking. "Brother...why are you here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly, coherent motivation


End file.
